Encuentro de dos almas
by Zilia K
Summary: Aquella noche sería la última antes de enfrentarse a su destino... ZELINK


**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene lemon… quien lo lea luego no reclame que no se los advertí.**

Como ya muchos saben este capítulo es una extensión del capítulo 36 de fic "Ganondorf Regresa", y como también deben saber que estuve corrigiendo los capítulos de este fic, los dos episodios extras también tienen que tener su lugar XD, así que aprovechando que justo iba en el capítulo 36 aprovecharé de corregir este. Como saben esta parte la omití por respeto a la gente que no les gustan las cosas subidas de tono o más concretamente el lemon.

Para los que nunca han leído este fic, no es necesario leer la historia para comprenderlo, la verdad es que este capiítulo no es un gran aporte al relato en si, de hecho en el sólo participan dos personajes y todos los hechos se desarrollan en la transición que hay de un día a otro, es por eso que es un extra ;D…

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo n.n.

**EL REGRESO DE GANONDORF**

De alguna manera habían ido a parar al cementerio, el viaje había sido largo y sus agotados cuerpos pedían a gritos un descanso. La noche se había cernido sobre ellos y unas sospechosas nubes oscuras habían cubierto por completo el cielo.

- Creo que es mejor que descansemos, no es seguro viajar de noche por los campos de Hyrule, esperaremos al amanecer para continuar.

- Esta vez te daré la razón… me siento muy cansada.

Fue en ese momento cuando un estrepitoso trueno dio el inició a una verdadera tormenta, la lluvia empezó a caer con gran fuerza, obligando a los jóvenes a buscar refugio.

- La villa Kakarico no está lejos, de seguro encontraremos algún lugar para escapar de esta lluvia. - Le dijo mientras corrían, sosteniendo una de las manos de la joven.

Zelda no respondió, sólo se dedicó a seguirlo, su mente aún era un verdadero caos y no comprendía cual era el motivo del enorme malestar que sentía. Ahora sólo unas horas los separaban de la batalla final, después de tanto tiempo tendrían que enfrentarse cara a cara con Ganondorf… y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro como terminaría ese encuentro...

**.-.-.-. Capítulo Adicional: Encuentro de dos almas .-.-.-.**

Él se encontraba de pie a un extremo de la pequeña habitación, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observando fijamente a la joven, empapada como él. Ella, al igual que el joven se mantenía de pie, apoyada sobre la pared, al otro extremo del cuarto, miraba distraída el suelo evitando levantar su rostro, sabía que el chico la observaba, podía sentir su intensa mirada puesta sobre ella y eso la ponía notablemente nerviosa.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado sólo por la rojiza luz titilante que otorgaba una pequeña vela a punto de extinguirse, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar ya se había vuelto molesto y ninguno de los dos sabía como romperlo.

- _No entiendo que me pasa… estamos solos… completamente solos… pero aún así no puedo acercarme… ¿En qué estará pensando? – _Se preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.

- _Estoy muy nerviosa… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué me pasa?... no es la primera vez que estamos solos… aunque ahora es diferente…no se que es esto que siento… está sensación que oprime mi pecho y no me permite decir palabra alguna…- _Pensó aún con la vista fija en algún indeterminado lugar del suelo.

Era una noche fría y ambos podían sentirlo. Zelda frotó sus manos tratando de darse algo de calor, sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas y destruidas, la falda de su vestido no le cubría lo suficiente y la parte superior estaba desprovista de mangas, de hecho el vestido sólo se sostenía de unos delgados tirantes y lo peor de todo es que la fría tela se le adhería al cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver las acciones de la joven.

- Si… no te preocupes… - Le respondió ella, notando que podía ver su propio aliento al hablar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la temperatura parecía ir en descenso, dentro del cuarto hacía frió pero seguramente el ambiente afuera era aún más congelador y húmedo, en especial por la furiosa tormenta que se había desatado y que amenaza con transformarse en una verdadera ventisca.

La joven se abrazó a si misma en un vano intento de cobijarse del helado ambiente, aún sin levantar la mirada. Link al observarla, con lentitud se apartó de la pared, él sólo traía puesto los pantalones y la camiseta blanca, que al igual que la joven están completamente empapados, camino hasta la cama y tomando la cobija que había sobre ella se encamino hasta el sitió donde la joven se encontraba.

- Tienes frío. - Le dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. – Con esto te sentirás mejor. – Le aseguró cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven con la manta.

- Gracias… - Le susurró con algo te timidez.

Sin darse cuenta ambos dirigieron su mirada hacía la única y moribunda fuente de luz en el cuarto y observaron como lentamente esta se extinguía, ahora que la pequeña llama de la vela se había apagado por completo las sombras envolvieron la estancia. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de la oscuridad, ahora sus ojos poseían un brillo singular, que ninguno de los dos pasó por alto.

- Me siento extraño… - Le confesó el joven, recargando su espalda sobre la pared justo al lado de la chica. - Tal vez intranquilo…

- Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…- Dijo la joven volteando su rostro para poder observarlo.

- Cosas de las que hemos sido participes…

- Pero… mañana todo acabará – Dijo finalmente la joven, esa era la frase que había estado dando vueltas por su mente, pero que no había atrevido pronunciar. – _Ahora lo comprendo… sin pensarlo he caído en una gran contradicción, es por eso que siento esto… _

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven volteó su rostro hacia ella, y al ver nuevamente sus brillantes ojos agua marina comprendió lo que sucedía, ahora sabía cual era el motivo del extraño e inexplicable comportamiento que habían tenido ambos durante estas últimas horas, justo después de regresar a Hyrule.

- No estoy seguro de que realmente desee que eso ocurra. – Le dijo con gran sinceridad.

Zelda se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del joven, era como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, no podía creerlo… no podía ser posible que él también estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella.

- Tarde o temprano todo debe encontrar un final… - Dijo ella sin saber bien el porque. – Aunque… extrañamente yo tampoco deseo que esto acabe… no quiero alejarme de ti… no ahora que se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

- Creo que es eso lo que más me duele…- Le dijo desviando su mirada, suspirando resignado. – Se que cuando todo esto termine, tú deberás ocupar el lugar que te corresponde como la reina de Hyrule y yo… - Hizo una leve pausa para luego continuar. -Yo seguiré siendo sólo un muchacho de granja… es por eso…

- No quiero. – Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Si así tiene que ser yo no…

- Shh… - La calló posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven, ahora él se encontraba frente a ella, a sólo escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. – Tal vez nuestra realidad sea muy diferente para ambos, pero aunque así sea, nada podrá remplazar esto que siento por ti… - Le dijo suavemente, limpiando con su dedo pulgar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – Le preguntó abrazando al joven, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. A veces no sabía si le gustaba o le molestaba esa tranquilidad que el joven tenía.

Link acarició con suavidad los cabellos ligeramente mojados de la joven, al mismo tiempo que correspondía su abrazo, escuchando la respiración profunda y entrecortada de ella, a causa del llanto.

- Por favor… ya no llores… no sabes cuanto me duele verte sufrir… - Le susurró apartándola cuidadosamente de su cuerpo. – No soporto verte así… - Le dijo tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas.

A pesar de que trataba de aparentar fortaleza, no la tenía, le dolía demasiado el sólo hecho de pesar que cuando todo esto acabara tendrían que separarse, no era correcto que una princesa se relacionara con un simple joven de campo y le dolía aún más verla sufrir de este modo por ello.

- ¿Me quieres? – Le preguntó de pronto, levantando su mirada sólo para poder observar al chico.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le respondió con otra pregunta, mirando algo extrañado a la joven.

- Sólo quiero que me respondas… - Le dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Link.

El chico se estremeció al sentir el frío roce de los dedos de la joven sobre su piel, estaba preocupado, por alguna razón sentía que la temperatura del cuerpo de la joven seguía descendiendo.

- No… antes creí sentir un gran cariño por ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso nunca existió… - Le respondió haciendo una breve pausa observando como la chica bajaba su mirada abatida -... desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de tú mirada, de tú sonrisa, de tú esencia…

- Link… - Susurró la chica, esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar las últimas y reconfortantes palabras del chico.

El joven no pudo soportar más el impulso y se decidió a besarla, acortando definitivamente la escasa distancia que los separaba, Zelda correspondió al beso, sintiendo como lentamente la cercanía de sus cuerpos le brindaba el calor que necesitaba. Al separarse, Link estrecho con fuerza a la joven, acercándola lo más posible a él.

- Tú cuerpo es muy cálido. – Comentó ella quién permanecía abrasada al joven, sin la más mínima intención de separarse.

Link esbozó una sonrisa, enternecido, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de la Hylian con una de sus manos. Zelda comenzaba a abandonarse al sueño, las suaves caricias del chico estaban surtiendo su efecto en ella.

- Zelda. – Le susurró antes de tomar a la joven en sus brazos.

La chica no opuso ni la menor resistencia, por lo que dejo que Link la cargara hasta llegar junto a la cama. Con cuidado la recostó sobre el colchón y la cubrió con las mantas, para luego sentarse junto a ella, ambos se encontrabas descalzos. Antes de decidirse a levantarse, tomó otra vela que había sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y la encendió.

Ahora la estancia volvía a recuperar vida, la luz volvía a inundar el cuarto… Link se quedó durante largo rato observando embobado a la chica, le parecía que se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello se encontraba completamente suelto, levemente húmedo y algo alborotado por lo que era inevitable que algunos mechones cayeran con gracia sobre su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, le expresaban un secreto deseo, algo que le incitaba a acercarse, de inmediato apartó la mirada de ellos tratando de enfocar su atención en otra lugar, de esta manera su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuello de la joven hasta llegar finalmente a su pecho, en donde podía notarse claramente lo pausado y tranquilo de su respiración.

Por una parte se sentía un tanto intranquilo, dormir con las ropas húmedas no era precisamente saludable, no considerando el insoportable frío que hacía. Pero por otro lado no se atrevía a quitarle la ropa, no era correcto o si lo fuera, sería muy mal interpretado.

- Descansa… - Le susurró luego esbozado una sonrisa, acercando lentamente su rostro al de la joven, besando con dulzura su frente. No había nada más que el pudiera hacer.

Ahora que se encontraba tan cerca, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista, hasta esos muy deseables labios, que aún parecían llamarlo, de pronto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía entrecortada, intentó contener el impulso de besarla mordiendo su labio inferior y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

- _En que estoy pensando… vamos Link, tranquilízate. –_ Pensó alejándose muy a su pesar de la joven.

Al comenzar a separarse sintió como una mano lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole que se alejara lo suficiente. El chico abrió de inmediato los ojos y la miró extrañado, habría jurado que ella ya se encontraba dormida.

- Espera… no quiero que te alejes… - Le dijo abriendo sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. – Por favor… sólo… quiero sentirte a mi lado... – Susurró al oído del joven mientras lo abrazaba, como si temiera perderlo.

Link se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió como sutilmente las manos de la chica se deslizaban por su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar con cada roce, al mismo tiempo que los labios de ella comenzaban a realizar un lento recorrido por su cuello, ahora definitivamente le era imposible calmar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

- Zelda… - Pronunció en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que inclinaba hacía atrás su cabeza, sintiendo las exquisitas caricias que le proporcionaban los labios de ella.

- Ya… no puedo seguir… conteniendo este deseo. – Le dijo entre besos, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente recorriendo el cuerpo del joven.

- Espera… - Le dijo conteniendo un nuevo suspiro, al sentir las caricias de ella sobre la tela húmeda de su pantalón. – Me estas diciendo…

- Quiero que me hagas tuya… - Le dijo interrumpiéndolo, separándose un poco del joven para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Deseo… que me demuestres cuanto me amas.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decirle bajando la mirada. - Yo no puedo… no debo… tú eres…

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la joven, que esta vez lo había callado, sellando los labios de él con los suyos, besándolo con deseo, Link correspondió el beso de la misma manera, pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca de ella, atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

- Para ti… siempre seré Zelda… - Le susurró al separarse. – Sólo Zelda… - Le repitió delineando los labios de él con uno de sus dedos.

Link acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la joven, mirándola con dulzura, las palabras de ella habían terminado de eliminar la única barrera que hasta ahora había impedido que el joven se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, por ese extraño deseo que ella despertaba en el cuando la tenía así de cerca.

- No quiero hacerte daño… - Le dijo algo angustiado, sin dejar de mirarla, manteniendo su mano apoyada sobre la mejilla de la joven.

- Nunca lo has hecho. – Le dijo sonriendo enternecida por la preocupación del joven. – Y se que nunca lo harás… - Le terminó de decir acercándose cada vez más hacia el Hylian, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él, desafiando sus propios deseos y los de él.

Sus labios se rozaban con cada sutil movimiento que realizaban, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante un minuto, que a ambos les pareció una verdadera eternidad.

- Tus ojos son tan hermosos. – Le susurró él tratando de salir del hechizo en el que caía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Zelda sonrió con algo de timidez ante el comentario del joven y en ese mismo instante el acortó la casi nula distancia que existía entre ellos, besándola al fin. Los labios de ambos se movían en perfecta armonía, como si cada uno supiera lo que estaba pensando el otro. Y fue así, como lo que había comenzado como un tierno beso, lentamente fue pasando a ser uno verdaderamente apasionado. Link sostenía el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, mientras que ella mantenía sus dos brazos enredados en su cuello.

- Ya no puedo… seguir conteniéndome… - Le dijo con voz entrecortada al separarse, esencialmente por falta de aire.

- No quiero… que lo hagas. – Le dijo ella, respirando de manera agitada, aún sin abrir los ojos.

El joven mordió su labio inferior al observar como uno de los tirantes del vestido de la joven se había deslizado por su hombro, dejando el descubierto parte de uno de sus pechos. La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos y al observar a su compañero se percató al instante que este no le quitaba la vista de encima y al descubrir el motivo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de inmediato intentó poner el tirante en su lugar, pero Link la detuvo.

- No lo hagas. - Le dijo colocando su mano sobre la de ella, apartándola lentamente.

Al escuchar estas palabras la joven miró confundida al chico, quien dedicándole una dulce sonrisa volvió a acercarse a ella sólo para depositar un cariñoso beso en su frente.

- Esta bien así. - Susurró luego junto al oído de la joven.

Zelda sonrió sutilmente, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, no entendía el porque, pero de pronto se sentía nuevamente nerviosa y al parecer Link pudo notar este hecho en su mirada ya que enseguida trató de calmarla.

- Cierra tus ojos… - Le dijo de manera pausada y cariñosa, al mismo tiempo que apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro ella.

La chica cerró sus ojos, obedeciendo a la petición del Hylian, sintiendo como este pasaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la estrechaba con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Hoy… te demostraré con mi cuerpo y con mi alma cuanto te necesito… - Le susurró ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Zelda se había olvidado por completo del frío que había llegado a sentir, ahora este había sido remplazado por un sofocante calor, que ni siquiera sus húmedas ropas podían ocultar.

- Link… - Lo llamó suspirando su nombre, sintiendo como él comenzaba a recorrer lentamente su espalda, desatando con cuidado las amarras del vestido. Podía sentir como su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y aún con los ojos cerrados buscó deseosa los labios de su compañero.

El chico sonrió ante la actitud de la joven y dejo que ella lo guiara en el beso, que a cada segundo parecía llenarse de pasión. Ahora las dudas habían quedado atrás, en estos momentos ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad lo que hacía, sólo se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

- Te amo… - Le dijo entre besos, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la ya molesta camiseta del joven, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso.

La joven se quedó embobada admirando esa muy apetecible piel, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre el chico y devorárselo a besos. Link por su parte se había acomodado sobre la cama, dispuesto a deshacerse de una vez por todas del traje de la joven.

- Y yo a ti… - Le dijo antes de apoderes con vehemencia nuevamente de sus labios, recostando a la joven sobre la cama, quedando ahora él sobre ella.

Al separase jadeantes, Link no perdió el tiempo y siguió su recorrido por el cuello de la chica, besando e incluso lamiendo su ardiente piel, sintiendo con satisfacción como ella suspiraba con cada una de sus caricias, incitándolo a seguir adelante. A medida que bajaba, recorriéndola con sus besos, sus manos se encargaban de apartar lentamente la parte superior del vestido, hasta que al fin consiguió quitar por completo la prenda que se había casi adherido a su piel.

Ahora el cuerpo de Zelda era cubierto únicamente por dos prendas. El joven se detuvo sólo unos segundos para admirarla, ahora que se encontraba casi completamente desnuda, deseaba más que nunca recorrer esa delicada figura, sentir con sus manos la dulzura de esa tersa y blanca piel, poder besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, estaba realmente excitado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Link volvió a fundirse en un ferviente beso, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo el exquisito placer que provocaba el roce de sus cuerpos. La joven comenzó a recorrer la espalda desnuda del chico, bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con la molesta tela del pantalón, que inmediatamente comenzó a bajar, aunque fue Link, el que al separarse del beso terminó por quitárselo.

**(N.A: De aquí en adelante no me hago responsable de lo que lean XDD… el que desee saltarse esta parte está en todo su derecho de hacerlo n.n) **

- Si deseas… detenerte… este es el momento – Le dijo jadeante, tratando de que sus palabras se escucharan lo más fluidamente posible.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse una vez más. Zelda admiró embobada el rostro del joven, quien no podía ocultar la impaciencia y el deseo que sentía, sus mejillas teñidas por el rubor, sus clara y profunda mirada, sus exquisitos labios a los que se había vuelto completamente adicta y ese rebelde flequillo que se adhería a su frente a causa de lo húmedo de sus cabellos, la estaban volviendo loca, no podía seguir conteniendo este vehemente deseo por un segundo más.

- Ya… no tengo… - Le comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que invertía las posiciones, dejando ahora a Link atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo. - La voluntad suficiente para hacerlo… - Le confesó finalmente acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del chico.

Link observó como hipnotizado los hermosos cristales de sus ojos claros y cuando logró salir del verdadero trance en el que había entrado, ya era demasiado tarde, ella nuevamente recorría su cuello bajando lentamente, besando con infinito anhelo la piel desnuda de su torso, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo bajando con gran rapidez.

- Zelda… - Suspiró su nombre casi sin aliento.

Cada vez que los labios de ella rozaban su piel, sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y con cada movimiento que realizan sus manos debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por tratar de contener parte de los gemidos, productos del placer que estaba experimentando.

La joven no pretendía detenerse, sabía que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba… ahora se encontraba recorriendo el abdomen del chico, besando y lamiendo con deleite sus bien formados músculos, mientras con la yema de sus dedos realizaba suaves caricias, con movimientos circulares sobre la entrepierna del joven.

- _Ya no puedo soportarlo más… - _Pensó casi con desesperación, al sentir el suave cosquilleo que le producía el roce de los cabellos húmedos de la joven sobre su piel.

Con un rápido movimiento volvió a atrapar a la joven bajo su cuerpo y con un deseo impetuoso le arrebato la única prenda que cubría sus pechos, sin perder un sólo segundo y antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, la sostuvo de ambas muñecas usando sus manos.

- Eres… hermosa… - Le dijo jadeante, admirando embobado la perfecta curvatura de sus pechos, anhelando poder probarlos.

- No digas eso. – Le dijo ella avergonzada al ver como Link mordía su labio inferior sin dejar de observarla.

Zelda desvió su mirada sonriendo sutilmente, sus manos se encontraban a cada uno de los costados de su cabeza y permanecerían ahí hasta que el chico decidiera liberarla de su agarre, en esto estaba pensando cuando sintió como los labios de él rozaban por primera vez sus ahora desnudos pechos.

- Link. – Lo llamó suplicante, sin dejar de suspirar con cada una de las caricias que el joven le otorgaba.

Ella cerró con fuerzas sus puños al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con más fuerza. El chico se detuvo jadeante y separándose sólo un poco observó el rostro de la joven, con cuidado acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Zelda lo imitó y llevo la mano que ahora tenía libre hasta el rostro del joven.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ambos supieron que el momento había llegado, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar ya este anhelante deseo.

- ¿Estás… segura de esto? – Le preguntó suavemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la gran excitación que estaba experimentando, la que le decía que siguiera adelante sin importar nada.

- Nunca he estado tan segura como ahora… - Le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente. – Te necesito… - Le susurró de manera provocadora junto a su oído.

- Y yo a ti… - Le dijo de la misma manera, acortando nuevamente la escasa distancia que los separaba, apoderándose de los ansiosos labios de la joven.

Ahora sus dos manos estaban sobre el rostro de la joven y sus labios no dejaban de moverse, de manera rápida y segura, besándola con increíble devoción. Zelda correspondió gustosa la caricia que los labios del joven le otorgaban, mientras las yemas de sus dedos hacían un lento recorrido a través de la espalda del joven, deteniéndose sobre la única prenda que aún poseía.

Link sintió como lentamente las manos de la joven se encargaban de deshacerse de su ropa interior y él imitándola comenzó a deslizar sus manos, deteniéndose un breve instante sobre los pechos de ella, acariciándolos suavemente, sintiendo como la joven se estremecía al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener un suspiro, ya que él aún no liberaba sus labios.

- Me encanta sentirte cerca… - Le dijo de manera entrecortada al separase del apasionado beso.

Las manos del joven siguieron bajando por el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo su estrecha cintura, acariciando su abdomen deteniéndose finalmente sobre la molesta prenda que aún la cubría, rápidamente se deshizo de ella… ahora ambos se encontraban en iguales condiciones, completamente desnudos.

- Espero que esta noche sea inolvidable… - Le susurró sonriéndole, separándose escasos centímetros sólo para admirar el espectáculo que le proporcionaba su cuerpo desnudo.

La luz tintineante de la vela reflejaba la sombra de sus cuerpos sobre la pared, sombras que lentamente fueron acercándose hasta formar una. Link volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos.

- ¿Zelda… estas…? - Comenzó a preguntarle al separarse, observándola intensamente.

- Shhh… no digas más… - Lo interrumpió posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él, sabía perfectamente que quería decirle. – ¿Mi mirada no es suficiente para responderte?

Link se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de la joven, pero al observar los brillantes y azulinos cristales de sus ojos, comprendió a la perfección lo que ella intentaba decirle, el hermoso destello de su mirada sólo podía significar una cosa, ella deseaba tanto como él seguir adelante.

- Si… lo es… - Le respondió sonriéndole.

Con cuidado se acomodó sobre la joven y sin decir ni una palabra entro lentamente en ella. Zelda se aferró a las sabanas y cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentirlo dentro de ella. Link comenzó con movimientos sutiles y pausados, no quería dañarla, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – Le preguntó ella al sentir que Link se había detenido.

- Te estoy haciendo daño… - Parecía muy afligido, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

- Link… - Lo llamó posando ambas manos sobre el rostro del chico, obligándolo a que enfrentara su mirada - … yo estaré bien… - Lo tranquilizo. – No te detengas. – Le dijo aferrándose a al cuerpo del chico.

Link correspondió al abrazo de la joven, antes de decidirse a continuar, habían llegado demasiado lejos y ahora… debía terminar lo que había comenzado. Con sumo cuidado comenzó nuevamente a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y pausado, pero había una barrera que le molestaba y le impedía continuar. Cerrando los ojos y con un brusco movimiento logró al fin atravesarla, sintiendo como algo húmedo rozaba su hombro al mismo tiempo que la joven se aferraba con mucha más fuerza a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó angustiado por las lágrimas que la joven había derramado – Lo siento… yo no quise…

- No te preocupes… - Le susurro ella abrazándolo nuevamente, acariciando sus cabellos.

Con algo de temor el chico nuevamente comenzó con los movimientos lentos y pausados, sintiendo como una extraña sensación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, algo que nuca antes había sentido, de pronto sentía el impetuoso deseo de acelerar el ritmo.

A medida que Link poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, sentía como una desconocida y nueva sensación despertaba sus sentidos, no sabía en que momento el dolor había desaparecido, pero ahora eso no le importaba, sólo deseaba poder sentirlo ahí junto a ella.

- Link… - Lo llamó nuevamente suspirando su nombre.

El chico parecía complacido al oír los profundos gemidos de la joven y a la vez aliviado de saber que ella había dejado de sentir dolor.

- Zelda... – Dijo él respondiendo a su llamado entre gemidos.

No podía sopórtalo más, ahora más que nuca la necesitaba, deseaba aumentar las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez entraba en ella, por lo que comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y con más fuerza.

Zelda por su parte se aferraba a las sabanas tratando de no gritar a causa del placer que el joven le proporcionaba, pero no pudo evitar curvar su espalda, sin darse cuenta que dejaba sus pechos a merced de los ansiosos labios de él. Link no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a apoderarse de los exquisitos y excitantes pechos de ella, que ahora lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo cada segundo de está unión, se habían entregado por completo a la pasión y ninguno de los dos deseaba que este momento culminara, pero pronto y con un último y intenso gemido ella sintió como algo cálido recorría su interior, ambos permanecieron el silencio producto del éxtasis, que momentáneamente suspendió todos sus sentidos.

**(N.A: TOT quedo pésimo XD pero… es lo que hay ... ahh, casi lo olvido, de aquí en adelante es apto para todo publico n.n) **

Completamente agotado y aún jadeante, se recostó sobre el pecho de la joven, ella lo recibió gustosa, acariciando con suavidad y ternura sus húmedos cabellos, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

- Me gustaría… cada noche… poder escuchar de esta manera el palpitar de tú corazón. – Le comentó con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las dulces caricias de la chica.

- No quiero perderte… - Le confesó ella, abrasándolo de manera protectora.

- Y no lo harás. – La tranquilizo, separándose escasos centímetros de ella, sólo para poder mirarla a los ojos. – No voy ha dejar que nadie te aleje de mi nunca más. – Le prometió depositando un dulce beso sobre los labios de la chica.

Zelda cerró sus ojos al sentir como los labios de Link se posaban sobre los suyos y al abrirlos nuevamente se percató de el chico aún se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y la mirada intensamente.

- Te amo… - Le susurró junto a su oído luego de unos segundos, sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

Ahora fue Zelda quien acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomando el rostro del joven con ambas manos, besándolo intensamente. Link correspondió gustoso, dejando que ella lo guiara.

- Y yo a ti… Link...- Le dijo algo agitada, perdiéndose en los profundos y azulados ojos del chico.

Link se recostó junto a la joven, cubriendo sus cuerpos con las sabanas, para luego estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos, dejando que se acurrucara junto a él.

- Creo… que la tormenta se a calmado… - Le comentó luego de unos minutos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Así parece… - Dijo él, bostezando cansado.

Y tal como Zelda había alcanzado a percibir, afuera la tormenta que hace unas horas se había desatado con gran fuerza, había cesado y ahora todo estaba en calma o por lo menos eso parecía.

Ambos jóvenes se habían sido vencidos por el cansancio y abrazados como estaban ahora dormían placidamente, sintiendo la tibia piel del cuerpo del otro. En el cuarto ahora reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que ciertamente debían aprovechar, ya que cuando amaneciera se verían obligados a emprender nuevamente el viaje sólo para enfrentarse con el más temible de todos los enemigos de Hyrule… Ganondorf…

**Continuará…**

Estoy en el compu de mi padre XD y tenía esta cosa ya corregida, así que aprovechando que el archivo ya lo tenía listo lo subo :P, pronto volveré a Santiago y a tener mi pc para actualizar mis otros fics XP, ¡Saludos¡

**((De aquí en adelante no modifique nada XD))**

Uff… termine XDD, bueno para las personas que leyeron este extra, espero que dejen sus comentarios ;D… ahhhh y antes de que lo olvide… - disculpen el título… para variar no se me ocurría ninguno XDD.

Por cierto, para todas las personas que leen el fic RG, muchísimas gracia por sus comentarios, los responderé a penas suba el capitulo 37 ;D…


End file.
